Question: How many positive two-digit integers leave a remainder of 2 when divided by 8?
Answer: Our goal is to count the two-digit integers in the form $8n + 2$ for integer values of $n$.  We examine the inequality, $$ 10 \le 8n + 2 < 100. $$Subtracting 2 from all parts simplifies things: $$ 8 \le 8n < 98. $$Dividing everything by 8 isolates the possible values of $n$: $$ 1 \le n < 12\, \frac{1}{4}. $$Since $n$ can be any integer from 1 to 12, there are $\boxed{12}$ two-digit integers in the form $8n + 2$ (that leave a remainder of 2 when divided by 8).